Foreverwing
|Source = Franchise}} The Foreverwing is a Mystery ClassDreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk. [https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=196461187418336&set=o.731938696837215&type=1&theater what is Foreverwing class?] (June 22, 2016). Facebook. dragon introduced in Rise of Berk. The Foreverwing is said to share a special, almost telepathic connection with Hiccup. Official Description Development As shown by concept art by Ludia, the Foreverwing's inspiration from nature seems to be evident from early concept already. All five sketches resemble woody, plant-like landscapes, and these features--branch-like protusions, bumpy skin and an ancient-like appearance--runs true in every sketch. Most concept focus more on the lower jaw shape of the Foreverwing, as well as the frill at the back of their heads. Earlier concept depict the frills somewhat more fin-like. Physical Appearance The Foreverwing is a colossal dragon. It has a woody brown colour and the what seems to be like branches at the back of its head and below its chin. These 'branch-like' objects resemble hair and a beard. With small, kind eyes and an aged appearance, this dragons looks rather old and wise. The Foreverwing has thick foliage such as trees and vegetation on its back. Abilities Camouflage The Foreverwing uses the foliage on its back as camouflage that leads others to think that it is just part of a mountain side. The dense foliage on its back covers almost its entire body, except for its head and limbs. Their body, by itself, resembles wood and earth. Thus, even when its head is revealed, it is hard to spot a Foreverwing. This may help it hunt, escape, or even simply get some sleep undisturbed. Command The Foreverwing, like the Red Death, the Bewilderbeast, the Screaming Death and other alpha species, have loyal subjects under its command; the Foreverwings are known as Seedling Dragons. The Foreverwing seems to be a benevolent leader, and does not treat its subject dragons harshly. They are seen openly flying around it in most of its artwork. Telepathy The Foreverwing is capable of telepathy and according to Rise of Berk, it shares a special, nearly telepathic connection with Hiccup, though why or how this is done is unknown. Behavior and Personality The Foreverwing enjoys sleeping most of the time and does not like to be disturbed. Its stillness when sleeping also contributes to its great camouflaging abilities. This dragon appears to be lazy and has a huge temper when it is awakened without its consent. Appearances Games ''Dragons: Rise of Berk The Foreverwing is the first titanic dragon that was created for ''Rise of Berk. Unlocking this dragon unlocks a new logging spot, boosts logging speed and unlock a series of new dragons called 'Seedlings', as well as the achievement 'Wake Up Call'. Trivia *In Rise of Berk, Gothi said a legend about the Foreverwing "The Bells of Frey will wake the sleeping giant. For it stays hidden if too silent. Over trees, and under seas. To wake this dragon ring all three." *For some reason, one of the Foreverwing's feet is often seen inside a cave. Why it keeps it there is unknown, but it could be a referenced to a turtle or tortoise because the mountain side acts as a shell. *Its personality is similar to that of a Hotburple. *The vegetation on the Foreverwing's back might relate to Fishlegs' description from the first movie of a dragon that had spines that looked like trees. *It is unknown what kind of fire it breathes or if it even breathes fire at all. References Site Navigation Category:Alpha Species Category:Alpha Class Category:Gigantic Dragons Category:Dragons Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk dragons Category:Mystery class Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk dragon species Category:Video Game Dragons Category:Alpha Dragons Category:Franchise Dragons Category:Dragon Species from the Franchise